You Can't Fix Everything!
by YamiBakura77
Summary: Bakura is hopelessly in love with Ryou, but Ryou has his eye on a certain Egyptian. What will Bakura do to win Ryou's heart?  Tendershipping. Bakura/Ryou
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:...You know I don't own YGO. If I did...there would be Yaoi Yaoi everywhere :D

AN: Chapter one of my fanfic. Moohahaha xD  
Enjoyyy!

The snow.

Bakura hated the snow. Hated it with a passion. He hated everything about it. The color, the wetness, the temperature. Everything. He just wished that snow didn't exist, that it wasn't a part of weather. And to top it all off, it made him miss Egypt even more than he already did. He just wished he could get the hell out of Domino City.

He missed the feel of sand beneath his feet when he ran across the desert. The thrill of being chased whenever he stole something and he had nowhere to hide, only the shelter of the darkness to somewhat mask him from royal authorities.

He missed it terribly.

"OI. FLUFFY!" a harsh voice yelled as a hand landed on his desk, snapping him out of his daydream. Bakura scowled and turned around, crimson-brown eyes meeting amethyst.

"What!" Bakura snapped, his hands clenched into fists on top of his desk. His eyes narrowed at the blond, Egyptian teen with the crazy hair.

"Ohoho, did I make Fluffy mad? I'm sorry. I promise you I won't bother you when you're daydreaming about Ryou again." Mariku said, a crazy grin spreading across his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"I was _not_ daydreaming about Ryou, you moronic twit." Bakura said, making a move to slap Mariku. Mariku smirked as he had seen it coming, and he grabbed Bakura's hand right before it made contact with his face.

"Too slow, Fluffy." Mariku said, grinning like a madman.

Bakura hissed and yanked his hand out of Mariku's grip. "Next time I won't be." he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, what was that, Fluffy? I couldn't hear youuuuu!" Mariku practically sang. Bakura rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. This was the thing he liked most about being in the very back in the classroom, you could do whatever you wanted, and the teacher wouldn't even notice you.

Not that anyone really ever tried to stop Bakura from doing anything, anyways. He was feared. Some people cowered when they heard his name. Bakura made sure it stayed that way, and the only people he didn't boss around were Marik, Mariku, and Ryou. Marik because he was Bakura's best friend, Mariku because he knew better than to boss him around, and Ryou because..well...he'd never admit it, ever, but he had feelings for that boy. That insignificant little boy.

Another reason why he hated the snow. It reminded him so much of Ryou.

Ryou...

His hair, his smile, his voice, his eyes...

Everything about Ryou made Bakura's heart skip a beat. Everytime Ryou spoke, it was music to Bakura's ears. Everytime he smiled, it made Bakura's day...

A hand hitting desk yet again made Bakura snap out of his thoughts.

"Bakura! You need to pay attention!" the teacher, Mrs. Rhodes, said.

"Oi, I was!" Bakura said, sitting up and crossing his arms, giving Mrs. Rhodes an evil glare. Mrs. Rhodes seemed taken aback by the glare that she was receiving from Bakura, though it shouldn't have been much of a suprise at all.

"I will let you off with a warning, Bakura. But next time I'm sending you straight to the principle's office, do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he said, leaning back in his seat again.

Mariku could be heard snickering next to him. "Ooooh, Fluffy. Woo have to pay attention, or woo are gonna be sent to the big bad pwinciple's office!" he said, mimicking a toddler's voice. Bakura snorted and laughed, his eyes automatically shifting over to where Ryou sat. Ryou was sitting there, shaking his head, but he was grinning. 'That's a good sign..' Bakura thought. The last thing he needed was Ryou to hate him for some reason.

At lunch time, Bakura sat down in his usual spot next to Marik. "Oi, Marik. Where's Ryou?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Marik looked up at him with his lavender eyes and bit his lip, motioning to where Ryou was sitting with his head.

Bakura blinked a bit in confusion, turning his head where Marik had motioned.

What he saw _infuriated_ him.

There was Ryou, sitting with Mariku. Mariku's hand was on top of Ryou's, and he was leaning close, a sly grin on his face. Ryou was blushing and giggling like crazy.

"Oh hell no! THAT BLOND BASTARD IS GOING TO FUCKING PAY!" Bakura yelled, his hands slamming on top of the lunch table as he stood up.

Marik grabbed Bakura's arm, pulling him back down. "Bakura, it's what he wants. Don't give Mariku the satisfaction, ok?" Marik said, patting Bakura's arm. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"Right.." Bakura mumbled as he sat down, glaring at Mariku.

He was going to fucking pay alright, sooner or later...he would pay...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO blah blah blah.

**AN:** Chapter 2. Serious ass kicking :D  
Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura just spent the rest of lunch glaring at Mariku, his hands clenched into fists on top of the table. "That fucking bastard. He knows I love Ryou. He _knows_ it. But yet he still goes after him! I'm going to fucking kill him. He's going to regret this, I swear to fucking Ra..." he growled.

"Bakura, if you get angered by this-" Marik started.

"I'M ALREADY FUCKING ANGERED!" Bakura yelled as he slammed his fist down onto the table, cutting him off.

Marik sighed and continued his sentence. "-you're going to give him what he wants. Don't you see? He _wants_ you to get angry. I know him better than anyone else, Bakura. He's twisted, insane. He finds pleasure in causing other people anguish. If he sees you so upset by this, you're going to A) encourage him and B) give him what he wants. Don't do it, Bakura. Do not give him what he wants, it's not worth it."

Bakura just shot an annoyed look in Marik's direction. "Since when did you become one of the three wise men?" he snapped, turning his gaze back in Mariku's direction, scowling at him. He couldn't believe that Ryou would actually love Mariku. It was...a laughable thought. Timid little Ryou loving someone as sadistic as Mariku? It couldn't work...it wouldn't last...

Would it?

Bakura sure hoped not. After all, that was the last thing he wanted. The only thing he wanted was Ryou in _his_ arms, sighing _his_ name.

If he didn't get Mariku out of the way, that would never happen. He was determined to break them up...if they were even together...

"Bakura, I don't like that look in your eyes..." Marik said softly, honestly worried about his best friend. He thought of Bakura as a brother, and he wouldn't be able to stand it if he got hurt over a crush. Mariku was very posessive about his things...

Especially things like Ryou.

Marik knew that Mariku had had his eyes on Ryou for quite some time, and when he found out Bakura had a crush on Ryou, that was his cue to swoop in and take Ryou away from him, snatch away the only shred of light that Bakura could possibly have in his desolant life.

Bakura looked over at Marik and scowled. "Just shut up and stay out of my business!" he growled before standing up and stomping out of the lunch room. Marik blinked, taken aback. Bakura had never talked to him like that. Ever. He must've been really upset by this.

Oh, Marik didn't even know the half of it.

"ISHTAR!" Bakura yelled, stomping up to Mariku, a murderous look in his eyes.

Mariku smirked and turned around, leaning against his locker. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Fluffy? I saw you glaring at me at lunch today. Upset that I got to little Ryou before you did?" he said in a mocking tone. Bakura hissed and lunged at him, but Mariku just kicked him in the gut, sending him flying against another set of lockers.

Bakura wasn't even phased.

Bakura hissed and jumped back up, running at Mariku and punching him square in the jaw. "You better get away from Ryou _right now_..." he growled.

Mariku laughed and wiped away the blood that was now trickling down his mouth. "Or what, Fluffy? You can't kill me, you'll just be sent to jail. You can't hurt me because Ryou will hate you. Come on, punch me one more time. I'll just Ryou and he'll hate you." he said, cackling.

Bakura hissed again and punched Mariku one more time, hitting his nose this time. Somehow, hearing the crunch of his nose shattering underneath his fist satisfied Bakura. Mariku gasped and growled, his nose bleeding profusely as he grabbed Bakura by the front of the shirt and flung him into the lockers.

Bakura yelped, his head hitting the lockers with an ominous cracking noise. His groaned and blinked, seeing stars. He shakily stood up, the back of his head gushing out blood, but he didn't care. He had been in worse shape before. This was nothing. Nothing.

"Oh, is Fluffy hurt?" Mariku said, cackling as he unsheathed a knife from the Millenium Rod, running straight for Bakura and stabbing him in the stomach. Bakura gasped, his eyes going wide as dishpans.

"Fuck...you..." Bakura hissed.

"Nah. I have a boyfriend." Mariku said, cackling.

Bakura growled at Mariku one last time before everything went completely black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: If I owned YGO, it wouldn't be child appropriate, so nope, I don't own YGO D:

**AN**: Chapter 3. More of Mariku's craziness. And my OC is in this chapter. Woot woot.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Mariku smirked as he watched the last of Bakura's consciousness fade away, as he watched that albino's body go limp against the lockers. He grinned a maniacal grin and put the knife back inside of the Millenium Rod, cackling loudly. "Maybe now he'll be out of the way! And with Bakura out of the way, nothing can stop me from keeping Ryou all to myself. Nothing!" he said, cackling as he walked away, that purple cape of his flowing behind him.

Ryou would probably wonder what happened. He'd probably be worried sick about his Yami. Mariku would just tell him that they had a run in with a gang, and he had tried to stop them from stabbing Bakura, but they punched him in the nose, and before Mariku could get up from the ground, Bakura was already unconscious.

It was perfect. The perfect lie. He could just picture Ryou's chocolate brown eyes widening in fear. His tiny arms wrapping around Mariku, crying into his chest. "Will he be ok? Will he pull through?" Ryou would say.

Mariku would just sigh and run his fingers through Ryou's hair, a frown on his face. "I don't know." he would say. "All we can do is wait. Maybe the doctors are doing everything they can to save him, Ryou, but there is a chance he won't make it, that he'll die." he would say, mock sadness in his voice, but Ryou would be too busy crying to hear that his sadness was fake.

Mariku chuckled to himself, ignoring the blood running down his face. He then paused when he heard a scream. A scream that lasted exactly three seconds, a short pause, then the soft pat pat pat of feet running in his direction. Also, he could hear a girl's voice saying, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." over and over and over. He recognized that heavy Brooklyn accent. This was the one of the two people in the whole school that had a Brooklyn accent.

Misty. Misty Rhodes. Mrs. Rhodes daughter.

"Oh my goddddd!" Misty was saying as she ran past Mariku, her white hair with the red and black streaks flying out from behind her as she ran in the direction of her mother's classroom. Mariku watched her for a moment before yanking her by her hair and pulling her back. She let out a yelp and narrowed her eyes at Mariku. "What do ya think your doin', Mariku? Don't ya know dat Bakura's hurt? I need ta tell my mom!" she yelled, flailing and kicking in every direction.

"You won't be doing any of that." he growled, pinning her against the wall. Misty yelped again and kicked him in the stomach.

"Let me go, ya crazy Egyptian! Bakura could die if we don't get 'im any help!" she said desperately. Mariku grinned and cackled.

"That was plan, you stupid girl. He's _supposed_ to die. That way, he won't be able to steal Ryou away from me!" Mariku hissed, grinning madly.

Misty gasped and narrowed her hazel eyes. "You did dat to him? You're da one dat stabbed him?" she yelled.

"Of course I was. Who else would it be?"

"I dunno! Some psychopath killer or sometin! I thought ya were his friend!" she said, her eyes wide as she stared at him, still kicking in every direction.

"I _am_ a psychopath killer, idiot!" Mariku spat. Misty glared at him and kicked him in the gut again, harder this time. Mariku hissed and took the knife out from the Millenium Rod. "If you tell anyone, especially your mom, I will kill you where you stand. Got it?"

"Ya wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Mariku hissed, pressing the blade of the knife against her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. Misty gasped in suprised and gulped.

"Ok..maybe ya would. But I ain't gonna let ya intimidate me, Mariku! I have ta tell someone! And you know someone is gonna find Bakura sooner or lata." she said.

"That may be so, but I don't want you to tell anyone that I was the culprit. I will kill you if you do. Do not think that I won't!" Mariku said, pressing the blade harder against her throat.

Misty squeaked, her eyes going wide. "Okay, okay! I won't. Just let me go!"

Mariku grinned and released her, causing her to land on the ground with a loud "oof!"

"Good girl. Now this never happened, ok?" Mariku said, smirking at her before turning around and walking away.

Misty just glared at him. She was going to get back at him for hurting Bakura. Bakura may not know that she existed, but she respected him, and no one would get away with hurting him.

No one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO yada yada yada.

**AN:** Chapter 4! Hospital time for Kura D:  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Someone call an ambulence. QUICK!" the voice of the principal yelled. Bakura groaned, slipping in and out of consciousness over and over again.

_Don't do it, Bakura. You'll only be giving him what he wants._

_If you hurt me, Ryou will hate you!_

_Nah...I have a boyfriend._

_...Boyfriend.._

These words kept ringing through Bakura's mind as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Those words...had various meaning to him. Marik's warning. He should've listened to Marik, but he had to go and confront Mariku anyway, and look at where it got him. In an ambulence on the way to the hospital. It wasn't fair. Why did Mariku have to take Ryou away from him?

"Bakura! Bakura oh my god, Bakura!" a voice yelled. Speaking of Ryou...

"Ry...ou..." Bakura groaned, coming back out of his unconscious void for a little bit. "Ry...ou...don't...leave my..side..." he mangaged to gasp out before passing out again. Ryou gasped quietly, tears running down his cheeks as he watched the emergency people load Bakura into the ambulence.

"Let me in there! I want to ride with him! Please! Let me in!" he yelled, running up to ambulence. One of the people looked at him before nodding and re-opening the ambulence doors. Ryou quickly jumped in, running to Bakura's side and taking his hand. "Don't worry, Bakura. I'll stay with you. I won't leave your side. You were always there for me, so now it's my turn to be here for you..." he said softly, even though he knew Bakura probably wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Is he your brother?" one of the people inside the ambulence asked. Ryou paused and looked down at Bakura. He could see how one could mistake them for brothers or twins. He also knew that in a hospital, only relatives were really only allowed to see the patient...

"Yeah...yeah he's my...twin.." Ryou said softly, holding onto Bakura's hand like no tomorrow.

"Hm..I can tell. You two really look alike." The nurse paused and looked down at Bakura's stomach wound, taking out gauze and antibiotic cream from her bag and starting to patch it up. "He may be unconscious for a couple of days, but after that, he should be just fine. But he'll probably be in the hospital for about a week. I haven't really seen a stab wound that nasty in a long time..."

Ryou looked at the nurse and sighed in relief. "Ok...good. You hear that, Bakura? You'll be just fine. Everything will be ok...you'll see..." he said softly, gently stroking Bakura's cheek. He didn't care that Mariku would be angry at him for doing this, for riding in the ambulence with Bakura. But he didn't care. All he cared about was whether Bakura would be ok or not. That was all that mattered to him...

* * *

The hospital doors burst open, Bakura strapped to a gurny as they wheeled him to a room near the ER.

'Everything will be ok. Everything will be fine. Just take deep breaths, Ryou. Everything will be ok...' Ryou thought to himself as he followed them to the room.

When they arrived at the room, they told Ryou that he needed to wait in the waiting room while they get Bakura situated. Ryou sighed and nodded, slowly walking to the waiting room. As soon as he sat down, he heard a voice say, "Ryou! Is everything ok? Is Bakura going to be ok?" Of course it was Marik. Marik would always be one of the first to arrive.

"Yeah...they said he'll be unconsious for a couple days, but after he wakes up, he'll be fine. They're just going to keep him here for about a week." he said softly.

"Ok...that's good.." Marik said, visibly relaxing. Ryou nodded and sighed, looking at the ground. "You know Mariku is going to be pissed when he finds out that you rode to the hospital with Bakura.." Marik said softly.

Ryou nodded. "I know. But all I care about is Bakura's safety. He was always there for me, so it's my turn to be there for him. No matter what the cost." Ryou said firmly. Marik smiled and patted Ryou's shoulder.

"You're right. Who cares what Mariku thinks? Just as long as Bakura is safe."

"Yeah...just as long as he's safe..." Ryou said softly, smiling. He would be here for Bakura. He would even stay overnight, if it came down to that.

Just as long as Bakura would be ok...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO Blah blah blahhhh.

**AN**: Sorry about not updating yesterday. I was at a sleepover, and I stayed up all night. I'm literally running on vapors as I write this x.x So forgive me if it sucks.  
**Blah** is a flashback.

* * *

Two days seemed to drag on for forever.

Ryou was going crazy waiting for Bakura to wake up. He visited him everyday, despite Mariku's angry protests. At this point, Ryou really didn't give a damn about what Mariku thought. Bakura was _his_ Yami, and Mariku had absolutely no right to tell him when he could visit him and when he couldn't.

Actually, Ryou was just starting to get sick of Mariku all together. Mariku was bossy, mean, rude, posessive, blunt. Everything that Ryou hated in a person. He had no idea what he had even seen in Mariku in the first place.

Maybe it was the fact that Mariku was actually pretty hot. He was built well, and he looked pretty sexy when he didn't have veins popping out of his face, causing him to look like he was on crack or something. But that just goes to show you that looks don't mean everything.

And Ryou had learned that the hard way as well. Why, just yesterday when Ryou tried to go visit Bakura, Mariku had actually yanked him by the arm and flung him back onto the couch, yelling at him that he couldn't go. It kinda went down like this:

**"Ryou, where do you think you're going?" Marik said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "You aren't going to visit Bakura, are you?"**_**care**_** if he's your Yami. You will listen to me." he growled.**

**"Well, duh. What else would I be doing at ten in the morning on a Saturday, Mariku?" Ryou said, pretty fed up and annoyed with Mariku's bad attitude at this point.**

**"I don't want you to visit him, Ra dammit! He's probably not even fucking awake, Ryou!" Mariku snapped, grabbing him by his arm.**

**"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." Ryou yelled, yanking his arm away from Mariku. "And don't tell me what to do! I don't care if Bakura is awake or not! I'm still going to bloody visit him, ok? He's my Yami! I need to be there for him, and I don't care what you think!"**

**Mariku just stared at him for a moment before grabbing his arm again and flinging him onto the couch. "You will do as your told, Ryou. I don't fucking**

**Ryou just glared at him, and he acted like Mariku had won. So he just sat there with his arms crossed. Mariku smirked and walked towards the door. "I'm going out. And you better be here when I get back." he hissed.**

**Ryou nodded and waited until he was sure Mariku was gone. Then he put on his jacket and ran out the door, getting in his car and practically speeding to the hospital to go visit Bakura.**

**When Mariku had found out that Ryou had gone to visit Bakura, he slapped him and threw him into the bedroom, locking him in there and keeping him in for the rest of the night.**

Ryou had had enough.

He was going to break up with Mariku. And you know why? Because Mariku was just a bitch, but Bakura...he was nice, sweet, caring, handsome, charming. Just everything that Ryou loved, and Ryou loved Bakura, not Mariku! He had finally came to senses and realized that.

Ryou hadn't realized that he was standing in front of Bakura's room until now. He snapped out of his daydream and slowly walked into the room.

Bakura was sitting there, looking so peaceful, breathing deeply. His face was so calm looking, like he was just taking a nap on any regular day.

Ryou smiled softly and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Hey, Bakura...I know you probably can't hear me, but...I have a confession to make." He took a deep breath and took one of Bakura's hands in his. "I...I love you, Kura. It was always you, not Mariku. I was a fool to not see that, and I blame myself for you being in here..." He closed his eyes, a few tears running down his face. "I hope that maybe one day you can forgive me, but even if you can't, just know that I'll always be here...my Kura.."

He sat there for a few moments when he felt his hand being squeezed lightly, then a soft, "Ry..ou..is..is that y-you?"

Ryou blinked a few times before looking at Bakura, seeing that his eyes were fluttering open. "Bakura? Oh god..Bakura! You're awake!"

"Y-yeah...I am..." Bakura said softly, a smile on his face. "H-how long have you b-been sitting there..?"

"Ten minutes...but Bakura, you've been out cold for two days. I was so worried..." Ryou said quietly, his eyes tearing up a bit.

Bakura frowned and reached a slightly trembling hand up to Ryou's face to wipe his tears. "I-I'm fine now...it's m-my fault I'm in here a-anyways.."

Ryou just shook his head. "No. Don't blame yourself. None of this would've happened if I had realized my true feelings sooner.."

Bakura blinked, confused. "W-what do you mean.."

Ryou sighed and looked into Bakura's eyes for a moment. "Bakura...I love you...so much."

Bakura blinked, sitting there for a few moments before a wide grin spread across his face. "I...I love you too, Ryou...Always have..."

Ryou gasped softly and smiled. "R-really?" Bakura grinned and nodded. Ryou couldn't help it; he was just so happy that he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Bakura's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO, you know that xD.

**AN**: Chapter 6! Uh oh...pissed, Mariku is pissed.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura blinked at the sudden feel of Ryou's lips pressed against his. He sat there for a moment in shock before kissing back, his eyes sliding closed, a smile creeping onto his face. This was the moment he had been dreaming of for a very long time, and it was just as perfect as he imagined it. Oh Ra, Ryou tasted so good. He smelled good too. Bakura reached up and tangled his fingers in Ryou's soft white hair. Oh Ra, oh Ra...

Nothing could ruin this perfect moment for Bakura...

Except..

"Ryou!" an enraged voice growled.

Oh shit.

Mariku.

Oh shit, oh _shit_. Mariku was the last person that either one of them wanted to be caught by. Ryou squeaked and pulled away quickly, sitting up. "M-Mariku! It's not what it looks like!"

"Well, it looks like to me that you were kissing Bakura!" he growled. "If that's not what happened, then please explain to me what did!"

Ryou started to say something, but Bakura cut him off. "Oh, we were kissing. You weren't imagining anything, Mariku." he said, smirking. Ryou gave Bakura a horrified look.

"Bakura! What are you-"

Bakura cut Ryou off yet again. "And it was amazing. Have you two kissed yet? No? Well, you're missing out on a lot, Mariku. Ryou is one hell of a kisser. Better than me, even." Of course, Bakura was just saying this to get a reaction out of Mariku, but he _did_ mean every word that he was saying.

At this point, Mariku's eyes were narrowed into slits, his hand reaching towards the Millenium Rod. "I won't hesitate to send both of you to the Shadow Realm, you know." he hissed. Bakura smirked and crossed his arms, his eyebrow raised.

"Then do it."

Mariku raised his eyebrow and smirked. "As you wish..." He pointed the Millenium Rod at Bakura as it started to glow.

"NO!" Ryou yelled, pretty much tackling Mariku to the ground, taking the Millenium Rod out of his hands. As soon as it touched Ryou's hands, the glow on it disappeared.

"Get the hell off of me, Ryou!" Mariku growled, pushing him off. Ryou yelped when he hit the ground, but he didn't let go of the Millenium Rod. "Give that back." Mariku said, pointing at the Millenium Rod.

"No! This isn't even yours! It's Marik's!" Ryou said, running out of the room. Where was he going? To give the Millenium Rod back to Marik of course.

Mariku hissed and ran after him, murder in his eyes.

Bakura just frowned and crossed his arms. "Ra dammit, I miss all the fun." He then got a brilliant idea.

He took the IV cord out of his arm and jumped out of bed, hissing slightly. "Fuck, that stab wound is being a bitch." he mumbled before looking out of the window. He was only on the second floor, so he probably wouldn't die. He had jumped from much higher heights than this before.

So, he opened the window and jumped out, landing on his feet when he hit the ground. "Piece of cake." he said, looking around. He was about to start walking away when he realized that he was still in his hospital gown.

"Shit!" he yelled. He couldn't go around in public in his hospital gown, then everyone would know that he was a runaway patient. He then got another brilliant idea!

He walked behind someone for a moment before nicking their wallet. Too easy.

He then walked over to a pay-phone, taking a couple of quarters out from the wallet and putting them in the pay-phone, dialing Marik's number. It ringed a few times before it was picked up. "Hello?" Marik's voice said on the other end.

"Oi, Marik. It's me, Bakura. Come pick me up at the pay-phone near the hospital, oh, and bring some clothes while you're at it. This hospital gown is a bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I does not own da show known as Yu-Gi-Oh.

**AN**: Chapter 7! This may end up being 9 chapters instead of 10, eheh..^^;  
Enjoy!

* * *

Marik blinked when he heard Bakura's voice on the other end of the phone. "Bakura? How did you..?"

"That's not important." Bakura said, cutting him off. "What _is_ important is that Ryou is probably driving like a madman to your house to give you the Millenium Rod, so that Mariku won't send me to the Shadow Realm. So could you be here...soon?"

"Um..yeah. Yeah..I can. I'll be there in about five minutes." Marik said.

"Yeah, good. See you then." Bakura said, hanging up the phone and walking over to some random bench that just happened to be there. "Eh, that's convienent.." he mumbled, sitting down on the bench. Most people that passed him would glance at him before passing by, others would just full-blown stare at him, to which he would just grin at them and laugh, making them walk by even faster.

Bakura chuckled to himself, watching the street. "Damn, when is Marik going to get here?" he wondered out loud, and just as he said that, Marik pulled up on the curb.

"Are you just going to sit there in your hospital gown like an escaped mental patient, or are you going to get in?" Marik said, grinning widely. Bakura snorted and stood up, walking to the passenger side of the car and getting in. Marik tossed him a shirt and jeans. "I stopped by your house to get you some clothes. I'm sure you wouldn't want to wear anything I have."

"Damn right I wou-" he started, but then he blinked and paused. "Wait, how in the hell did you get in my house, Marik?"

Marik grinned and laughed softly. "Bakura, you're my best friend. Don't you think I would've picked up on a few of your tricks?" he said.

"Ah, touche." Bakura replied, grinning as he slid on his pants before somehow managing to slip off the gown and putting his shirt on in one swift movement. "Much better." he said, tossing the gown in the back seat.

"Hey! You're gonna have to get rid of that, you know. I don't want any evidence in my car." Marik complained as he started driving towards his house.

"You act like I committed a murder, and you're my dasterdly accomplice." Bakura said, chuckling.

"I wouldn't put it beneath you.." Marik muttered, laughing. Bakura rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Idiot."

"Moron."

And the conversation pretty much went like that the whole ride back to Marik's house.

* * *

Marik pulled into his driveway about five minutes later. "We're here! Welcome to my humble abode." Marik said in what was supposed to be a British accent.

"Ra, is that what I sound like?" Bakura said teasingly. "And it's about time we got here, you drive like Ryou's grandma."

"Oi, shutup!" Marik said. Bakura laughed and got out of the car, jogging up the porch steps and inside.

"Good thing we beat Ryou here. I wouldn't want to arrive and there be Ryou's dead body on the floor with Mariku cackling while standing over him." Bakura said as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah...then he'd probably kill us next." Marik said, sitting down next to him.

"Pfft, not if I had anything to bloody say about it." Bakura mumbled, propping his feet up on the table and smirking.

"..A fight between you and Mariku. That's something I'd pay money to see." Marik said, grinning.

"Wouldn't be much of a fight. It would only last about a minute before I stabbed him with a knife."

"You mean one of your many knives in your collection?"

"Exactly." Bakura said, nodding. Just as he said that, frantic knocking could be heard. "Looks like Ryou is here."

"Yeah, I just hope Mariku isn't too close behind..." Marik said softly.

"Bakura! Marik! Open the door!" Ryou said, his voice frantic. "Mariku isn't too far behind. OPEN THE DOOR!"

"How in the hell did he know I was here?" Bakura said, confused.

"He probably assumed that you ran away from the hospital so that you wouldn't miss all of the fun." Marik said simply.

"I CAN HEAR YOU TWO TALKING. OPEN THE DOOR. I'M SERIOUS. MARIKU IS JUST DOWN THE FUCKING ROAD!" Ryou yelled.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Marik said, jogging to the door.

But..he was too slow. "MARIKKKKK. BAKURAAAAA!" Ryou's voice said frantically. Then, evil cackling and a scream before a final, "KURAAAAAAAA!" could be heard.

Then complete and total silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO in any way. c:

**AN:** FINALLY UPDATING! You know you love me |D  
Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura and Marik went silent. What the hell just happened...Was Ryou dead? Was he alive? The only way to find out was to go out there and look, and only Ra knows what they would find...

"Should we go out there...?" Marik asked softly, his eyes wide.

"Of course we should! Ryou could be bloody dead for all I know, and I can't let that be true." Bakura said simply, walking over to the door and opening it up.

His face went paler than normal. What he saw...horrified him.

Ryou was laying at the bottom of the porch steps, unconcious, blood running out of the back of head, but Mariku was nowhere to be seen. Bakura cursed and ran down the steps, picking Ryou up and running inside. "Marik! Get a dishrag! Quick!" Bakura said, freaking out, not knowing what to do. He wasn't a liscensed doctor, so he was just winging it right now.

"Ok!" Marik said, quickly running into the kitchen to get a rag as Bakura laid Ryou down on the couch. He didn't care that blood was getting all over him, or that it would be a fucking pain to get blood stains out of his sexy black skinny jeans that he just bought.

All that he cared about was whether Ryou would live or not. That was _all_ that mattered to him at the moment. If Ryou died...so would he. He wouldn't be able to stand being alive without Ryou being alive with him...

Marik ran back into the living room, handing Bakura the rag. Bakura sat Ryou up and tied the rag around his head to at least make the bleeding slow down somewhat.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Marik said softly.

Bakura just looked at him. "I'm just praying to every god that I know of that he will be ok, Marik."

* * *

A few hours passed. No sign of Mariku. And trust me, Bakura stalked out of the house every ten minutes, walking up and down the street, checking every nook and cranny that there possibly was just to see if Mariku was there.

But he wasn't. He just _wasn't_ there. And it frustrated Bakura. He just wanted to wrap his hands around Mariku's throat and see the life drain from those amethyst eyes.

Ra, wouldn't that just make his day.

Bakura came back inside after checking for about the tenth time that day to see Ryou, sitting up and watching tv.

"Ryou! You're ok!" Bakura said, running over to him and hugging him, kissing him deeply. Ryou squeaked and giggled, kissing him back.

"Yeah, I just have to be careful not to stand, or I'll get dizzy and pass out again." he said, snuggling up against Bakura. Bakura just sighed in relief, holding Ryou close and running his fingers through his hair. He was just so relieved that Ryou was ok, that he wasn't dead.

Marik smiled when he came into the room. "Hey guys, you want some popcorn or something?" he said. Bakura and Ryou nodded. "Kay." Marik said, walking into the kitchen.

A few minutes passed and loud banging and noises of things falling could be heard. Bakura blinked and frowned. "Ryou...stay here.." he said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Oh, I bet you could guess what was happening there.

Marik and Mariku were on the ground, beating the absolute shit out of each other. Marik had the worse of it. His nose was bleeding, and he had a scar running down his face. Mariku's eye was slowly turning purple, and his lip was bleeding.

"Bakura! Get Ryou and get the hell out of here!" Marik yelled. At Bakura's name, Mariku smirked and got off of Marik.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "No, Marik. I've been waiting for this fight for a hell of a long time. Don't you expect me to miss my chance of killing Mariku with my own bare hands."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I. Don't. Own. YGO. End of discussion.

**AN:** Chapter 9! Almost doneeee. Maybe a couple more chapters |D.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Mariku smirked and laughed. "I could kill you easily, Fluffy. Did you not learn your lesson the first time?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "The only reason you did that the first time was because my gaurd was down. I thought it would be an easy win for me, I was wrong. I won't make that same mistake again. You can certainly count on that, Porcupine."

Mariku laughed, throwing his head back, a sadistic grin on his face. "Porcupine? That's so original."

"Like Fluffy is so damn clever?" Bakura snapped, his eyes narrowed.

Marik facepalmed and shook his head. "Could you both stop fighting like an old married couple and get on with the fight already?"

Mariku grinned, taking the knife out of the Millenium Rod. "He's right. You sure you're ready for this, Fluffy?"

"I was fucking born ready!" Bakura said, lunging at Mariku's throat. Mariku laughed and dodged at the last second, spinning around and kicking Bakura in the back, sending him flying at the wall, face first.

Bakura hissed and stuck his hands out in front of him, hitting the wall pretty hard. He smacked his forehead on the wall, blood seeping out between his bangs, staining his white hair red. "Oh _hell_ no!" Bakura growled, turning around and tackling Mariku to the ground, grabbing the knife out of his hand and stabbing him in the arm with it repeatedly because that was the closest body part.

Mariku yowled in pain, pushing Bakura off of him. Bakura growled and jumped up, wiping the blood off of his forehead. "That the best you got, Porcupine?" he said, smirking.

"I'll show you, Kitty." Mariku hissed, his hand shooting out so fast that not even Bakura could see it. He grabbed Bakura's wrist and pulled it back until a very loud snapping noise could be heard.

Bakura screamed in pain as he felt the bone in his wrist snap clean in half. Mariku laughed sadistically. "Had enough?"

"We've only just begun, Mariku." Bakura hissed, his face paler than usual from the pain in his wrist. With only being able to use one hand, this was going to be harder than he had anticipated. Bakura was a quick thinker though. He'd figure something out...he would, right?

Of course!

He quickly looked around, formulating a plan in his head. If he could kicked Mariku into the window, the glass would shatter, causing millions of glass pieces fall on top of him, plus Bakura would be able to get to him easily. Mariku's gaurd would be down, and that's when Bakura could strike the final blow.

It was brilliant.

Bakura grinned and kicked Mariku in the stomach, sending him into the window, the glass shattering. Mariku hissed and flailed, blocking his face. "Perfect..." Bakura thought, running up to Mariku and stabbing the knife straight down into his stomach.

Mariku gasped, his eyes widening. Bakura smirked and twisted the knife deeper. "Now." Twist. "You." Twist. "Get." Twist. "To." Twist. "Feel." Twist. "The pain." Twist. "That I." Twist. "SUFFERED!" And on the last word, he stabbed the knife all the way through Mariku's stomach. Mariku gasped, blood leaking out of his mouth, the life slowly leaking away from his eyes.

"This...will not be the..last of me.." Mariku growled before the last of his life drained away.

He went still.

It was over...

Finally over...

Finally..


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO. If I did, not even 4Kids would be able to block things out.

**AN:** The lasttt chapter! Le gasp!  
Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura and Marik stared at Mariku's lifeless body with shock on their faces. Bakura had done it...he had finally gotten rid of Mariku.

He had finally won, and now it was all over. Ryou and him would never have to worry about Mariku trying to break them apart ever again. Ever. It was...like a dream. Bakura was afraid he would wake up and he would still be in the hospital.

"Marik...pinch me so I can make sure that I'm not dreaming..." Bakura said. Marik blink and snickered, walking up to Bakura and pinching him on the side. "Agh, ow! Ok, I'm not dreaming. Thanks, Marik."

"No problem, Bakura." Marik said, still snickering.

"Oh shut it, Marik." Bakura snapped.

Ryou walked into the kitchen, a confused look on his face. "Kura..what's going on? I heard banging noises.." He paused and blinked when he saw Mariku's body, this look of complete shock on his face. "Kura..? Is he really..?"

Bakura smiled and walked over to Ryou, nodding. "Yes, he's really dead. Nothing can become between us ever again, my love.." Bakura mumured, gently caressing Ryou's cheek.

Ryou blushed and smiled, hugging Bakura tightly. "It's finally over..finally.." Ryou said quietly, tears of joy running down his face.

Bakura smiled and gently wiped away his tears, nodding before leaning down and kissing Ryou passionately. Ryou squeaked and kissed back, a blush spreading across his face.

Marik grinned and chuckled, walking out of the kitchen to leave the two to their, erm, moment. Eheh. I think your fangirl minds can imagine what happened next, ehehehehe.

* * *

The next day at school, Bakura and Ryou walked in, hand in hand. Everyone was staring at them, whispering excitedly to each other. Some people even came up and congratulated the two on their new relationship.

"Wow, Bakura. Stuff gets around fast!" Ryou said after a random fangirl came up and congratulated them before running off, squealing.

Bakura chuckled and shrugged. "What more do you expect? This is high school after all. Every type of gossip travels at the speed of light." he said, snickering. He pulled Ryou into the lunch room, sitting down in their normal seats, looking around for Marik.

"Where's Marik?" Ryou asked, looking around. Bakura snickered and pointed over to where Marik was at. He was sitting with Misty, obviously flirting with her. Misty was giggling and blushing slightly, grinning.

"Oh...I see." Ryou said, grinning. "I hope he does get her as his girlfriend. They would be so cute together!"

"I guess. Though he'll never hear the end of it from me." he said, chuckling, a mischevious look in his eyes.

Ryou playfully hit him on the arm. "That's not nice, Kura!"

"Who said I was nice? I'll kill them." Bakura said teasingly before he spotted someone staring at Ryou. "Whose that." Bakura said bluntly, looking at the kid.

"Oh, him? That's Duke Devlin. All the girls love him." Ryou said, giggling.

"I don't like him staring at you. I'll set him straight."

"Oh, Kura. You can't fix everything, you know." Ryou said, giggling.

"Maybe not. But I can sure as hell try." he said before smirking and kissing Ryou deeply.


End file.
